This invention relates generally to a cap, but more specifically pertains to a cap useful for accommodating personal items that one may need on his possession while participating in a sporting event or the like.
Various styles of headwear have long been patented, and particularly for use in various sports, such as baseball, or the like, and in addition, various types of headgear are also available for the worker, and usually have built-in features that may facilitate his performance. The current invention, unlike those in the prior art, contemplates the formation of a pocket portion at the preferably frontal segment of a cap, and having sufficient clearance so that flat type items, such as keys, coins, paper money, or the like can be easily enclosed therein, readily concealed from view, but always available for immediate usage.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a cap having a head covering portion that conveniently and integrally forms a pocket preferably at its frontal portion and wherein personal items can be conveniently and temporarily stored.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pocket for a cap and wherein a segment of the formed cap can function as a liner for forming part of the completed pocket.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pocket for a cap and wherein its closure member conveniently visually blends into the segmental portions of the cap, so as to be unobtrusive in appearance, but yet be available for readily accommodating any design or ornamentation that may be applied to the same at the desire of the user.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a pocket formed upon a cap and wherein fastening means may readily be provided as a snap tab that usually is customarily furnished as a button at the apex of the formed cap.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide the use of fastening means, in the nature of Velcro, that can conveniently provide secure closure for the formed pocket of a cap, and thereby prevent the untimely discharge or loss of items previously emplaced therein.
These and other objects may become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.